A power efficiency improvement of a Class A type amplifier is amplifier circuit design with two transistors in its output stage in a source follower type amplifier configuration. Source follower operation typically uses two “complementary” transistors, one an NPN-type and the other a PNP-type with both power transistors receiving the same input signal together that is equal in magnitude and phase to each other. In this configuration, the output current handling capability is significantly increased. The input signal is reproduced at the output, except at the midpoint when both transistors are OFF and at either rail. These amplifiers are more commonly known as Class B type amplifiers due to the “dead zone” in the midpoint. At very low biasing currents, Class B type amplifiers can oscillate and become unstable under high load conditions.